The invention relates generally to cabinetry and in particular to mechanized cabinetry wherein a high cabinet may be lowered to be within reach of a disabled user, such as a user confined to a wheelchair. Conventional fixed cabinets, when located high up, are typically only within reach of a standing adult and are therefore completely inaccessible to wheelchair-bound individuals. At the same time, conventional fixed cabinetry provides a well-known solution for the use of storage space near the ceiling within a living area. To provide disabled users the ability to use storage space near the ceiling, a useful device would provide a cabinet that temporarily lowers itself and its contents to within reach of a disabled user in a manner that is safe, gentle, and reliable. While some moving cabinet designs exists, these systems are generally limited by the requirement that an area of countertop be kept completely clear; an improved device would allow for whole or partial region of the countertop below the cabinet to be used for storage of frequently needed items or for active use in food preparation, during which the user might wish to access the contents of the cabinet.